<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who the fuck does costuming? by crayolapog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953672">who the fuck does costuming?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayolapog/pseuds/crayolapog'>crayolapog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Comedy, im writing from experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayolapog/pseuds/crayolapog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream smp but they go to a school of the arts and i assign them arts areas based off of personalities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who the fuck does costuming?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ranboo rubbed his eyes, tired as he looked up at the grand sign on the front of the school building of the audition-only art school he’d somehow gotten into. he didn’t know anyone, except for his older brother who’d encouraged him to audition, and was quite frankly scared of how he was going to be perceived, and really wasn’t sure what to expect from other theatre kids.</p><p>i mean- this place was prestigious as hell. the people here were going to be amazing no matter what.</p><p>he finally got enough courage to actually step into the school, the first thing he saw being a courtyard-ampitheatre-lunch eating structure were the students seemed to be lounging before school. instrument cases littered the area, and everyone already seemed to be sorted into groups.</p><p>alright, he told himself, just look for your brother, just-</p><p>“ranboo!” his thoughts were cut off by the man himself, fundy. “come here, boob boy!” </p><p>ranboo groaned, shuffling towards his brother, who majored in piano. “did you really have to say that-“</p><p>“yes,” fundy replied instantaneously, straight faced and sarcastic as ever. “yes i did. anyways, these are my friends!” fundy steps to the side to reveal a small group of two, doing jazz hands toward the tired looking pair. “this is techno and niki, techno does creative writing and niki is in visual arts. techno and niki, this is my younger brother ranboo, he’s a sophmore,” </p><p>techno nodded towards him, intimidating the younger slightly, while niki just waved with a friendly smile. “hi ranboo!” she says, “i’m a junior, techno is a senior. what arts area are you in? fundy never told us,”</p><p>“theatre,” ranboo responds, smiling awkwardly as his grip on his backpack tightens. is it obvious he’s been homeschooled for years? </p><p>techno hummed, joining in the conversation. “my brothers both do theatre too, my younger brother does tech and my twin does performance and musical theatre. which do you do?” </p><p>“oh, definitely just performance,” ranboo laughs lightly, “i can’t sing for shit,”</p><p>“well you’re not fuckin tone deaf, that’s for sure,” fundy grumbles, “you never put down your bass-“</p><p>“fundy i’m just trying to drown out all your runthroughs of your senior jury piece-“ </p><p>“it’s hard to concentrate on my senior jury piece when all i hear is the verbatim baseline!”</p><p>the brother’s banter was cut off by a tall, lanky guy bumping in between niki and techno, almost knocking the two over. “fundy i heard you got your brother to audition,” he says with a wide smile, before turning to ranboo. “hi! i’m wilbur, techno’s twin. i’m the head senior of the theatre department and i heard that’s your arts area- art you advanced performative?”</p><p>ranboo nods, confused at the rambling man. “that’s what my schedule says,”</p><p>“dope! i think you’re the only sophmore though, it’s mostly juniors and seniors, you’ll fit in fine though everyone’s really nice,” wilbur nods, his smile still adorning his face before he steps back. “well i’ll be off, i have auditons to start organizing boys!”</p><p>the group waved him bye, and ranboo slumps down onto the concrete slabs. “people are weird here,”</p><p>techno just laughs, shaking his head at the younger. “oh you haven’t even met everyone yet, bud,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rough and short first chap</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>